


Walnut

by Onki



Series: Klance && Coffee [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: Lance becomes a regular, also other dramas occur.





	Walnut

It seemed like Lance was becoming a regular customer of sorts. He already tried out all the arsenal of smoothies they offered, so he started going for gelatos now. An obvious sweet tooth.

Keith had almost gotten used to his looks now. Emphasis on ‘almost’. After the cup name thing that happened, Pidge felt it was her obligation to inform _everyone_ of his crush on Lance, which Keith denied to this day. And by everyone it didn’t cut down to employees, even Coran, their manager and owner of the shop, Allura got to know it. Keith just wanted to dig a hole right there and bury himself for another millennia.

“Hey, Shiro! Off of your patrol?” Pidge greeted.

“Yeah, night shift was uneventful,” Shiro sighed, while taking off his cap. “I mean it’s good. But staying awake is much more easier when there’s something to do, y’know?”

Keith nodded at him as a greeting. Double shot macchiato. His usual order.

Ever since Keith got kicked out of the Police academy for misbehavior, Shiro’s obvious promotion got postponed for another few months. The day Keith came home with his backpack slung over his back, trying not to look into Shiro’s eyes still stayed fresh in his mind. Keith expected yelling, fighting and general disappoint ent, but it never came. Shiro only gave him a hug, before inviting him home.

Since then a year passed, Shiro moved in with Allura, who just happened to be hiring a new barista at her coffee shop.

It all seemed like it worked out. Keith paid bills, did his own groceries and was generally a living a normal life.

Shiro handed Pidge the money. Despite all of Allura’s assurances that it was okay for him to get a free drink anytime, Shiro refused to do so. ‘It ain’t right,’ he’d say, before giving the neatly folded cash anyway. Sometimes Keith wondered where he’d be if fate had never brought him to Shiro.

“Double macchiato,” Keith rung up.

“Did you eat your lunch?” Shiro asked after taking a sip.

“ _Shiro_ , I’m not seven.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“He sure acts like one with his crush!” Pidge squeezed into their conversation.

“Oh yeah, Allura told me about it. Is he a decent man?”

“Decent? He’s like a sex on legs,” Pidge continued, stifling her giggles.

Keith could feel his face heating up.

“ _Okay, fine. I’m taking lunch break now_ ,” Keith grumbled in one breath.

Shiro only smiled. “Great. C’mon I’ll make us an omelet.”

It was really convenient that their apartment was right above the coffee shop. Guess there were perks of inheriting a business. Hell, Allura owned the whole five story building.

They were already eating, when Shiro came back to the topic Keith tried to avoid oh-so-desperately.

“It’s good to see you being interested in people again,” Keith swallowed his eggs with a little bit of struggle.

“Yeah,” he looked down at his plate. It did feel nice to be attracted to someone who seemed to be returning the favor. At least he thought so.

“Speaking of relationships,” Shiro perked up. “I think I’m going to propose to Allura.”

“You think? Shiro that’s a serious commitment, and besides how are you going to do it?”

“I mean not _now._ Chief called me earlier today and I’m finally getting transferred to detective’s division. So I thought I could use my raise for a ring,” Shiro smiled sheepishly, eye growing softer.

“Holy crap. That’s great news! We need to celebrate it. Does anyone know? Holy _fuck_ , you’ve been waiting for this promotion for a long time. I mean, until, I kind of. Well, ruined it,” Keith’s voice grew smaller.

Shiro stood from his chair, walking around to come at Keith’s seat. He squatted down, while looking up to him, “Hey, look at me.”

Keith raised his eyes to Shiro’s eyes.

“Never. _Never_ blame yourself for what happened at the Academy, okay? And my promotion? Hell, some have been longer as patrol officers than me. No damage there.”

Keith nodded, the tight knot he started to feel dissipating with Shiro’s smile. He patted Keith’s knee, before standing up.

“And you’re right. We should all celebrate. How about this Friday? We should call Coran, Pidge as well.”

“I’ll tell them. They’re gonna be so happy for you.”

They finished the rest of the meal while having a chitchat about nothing and everything. It felt good to finally have some time with Shiro. Guess his transfer explains all his doubled night shifts and work load for the past few weeks.

“So, Shiro got a promotion, huh,” Keith and Pidge were cleaning up before closing. Well, mostly Keith cleaning, Pidge being Pidge was just dangling her legs from the table she was sitting on, while chatting with Keith.

“Yeah, long overdue one. We could close earlier on Friday and head upstairs,” squeaky clean, all done. Keith wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Just when he put down his mop, the bell chimed. Hoping for Pidge to deal with whomever walked in, Keith continued to tidy up the place.

“Actually, Keith, I think I got an errand to run. So, see ya,” Pidge just bolted out of the café, before Keith could say anything.

“Pidge!” Keith groaned, heading towards the register. When he looked up, yup that little shit Pidge knew exactly what she was doing, because there he was, Lance, standing there, with his. Oh my. Shorts. Eyes up there, Keith, don’t be a creep.

Actually scratch that, when his eyes were actually on Lance’s face, he saw a flushed face.

“Jogging?” Keith only asked.

.”Yeah. The weather is perfect right now,” Lance said slightly out of breathe. Keith did _not_ want to even think about it out of context.

“So, -“ Keith had to subtly gulp, “-are you here to just be a nuisance or do you want something?”

“Actually I want a lot of things,” Lance looked at Keith then, “But, I’ll get iced tea.”

Keith tried his hardest not to let their hands brush against each other when the other was handing him the cash, but they did. Keith stilled his face into indifference, putting the change on the counter later on, instead of Lance’s outstretched palm.

“Aw, c’mon was that really necessary?”

Keith ignored him. (or at least tried to. ‘A’ for trying.)

“So, you work here full-time?”

Small talk. Oh no. Keith’s personal little hell.

“Yes.” Was he supposed to ask something in return? Of course. But then what. ‘Oh, hey, nice legs. Run often?’ Keith tried to not cringe visibly.

“Do you like it here?” Keith looked up only to see Lance stretching. The hem of his shirt slid up, revealing more of his tan skin.

“Uh, yeah. Why else would I stay?”

“I don’t know,” Lance sighed, before plopping against the counter, “Okay. Let me start again. Are you free right now for a walk?”

It wasn’t _that_ late. What are the chances of Lance being a serial killer and just luring him out to kill? But then again, Keith’s life wasn’t the most fullest one. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt.

“Uh. Sure.”


End file.
